Do you love me?
by Takeshi
Summary: Finally, the sequel to my other fic (sadly still without a title). You must read the other one to know what's going on in this one. TKxLU of course. I have been told it's a very unusual story about Treize and Une. Just read and you'll see.


Disclaimer: GW doesn't belong to me. Neither does Treize and the rest of OZ. -_- They are owned by people who drive those 12 feet long limos.  
  
Note: ... means thoughts.   
  
Do you love me?  
  
Lady Une covered a yawn. She blinked a few times to clear her mind before entering the security code for the door. The door slid open with a hiss. The noise in the room immediately halted as she entered. Une clasped her hands behind her back and strode through the room trying to act like her usual self. There was a lot of scrapping as chair were pushed back. The soldiers clicked their heels together and saluted her.   
Une gave them a brief nod before walking into her office. The door barely closed behind her before the room erupted with gossip.   
"What do you think they were doing together?"  
"Is what Colonel Zechs says true?"  
"No way! His Excellency would never fall for a woman like her!"  
Une flopped rather ungracefully into her leather chair trying to shut out the gossip that was floating through the door. How do these kinds of rumors spread so fast? Turning to her desk She groaned inwardly when she saw the enormous pile of paper work on it. Treize should do his own paperwork. Ah, well I guess that's why he keeps me around. It's going to be a long day.  
  
The persistent knocking caused Une to look up from her work and shoot an irritated look at door. "Go away." Despite her warning, the door was pushed open anyway. It was Treize. He smiled. "Do my presence annoy you that much?" He joked as he closed the door behind him.   
"Yes, since it was because of you that I got no sleep last night." She retorted. He merely gave her a tolerant smile and sat down beside her. He plucked the pen from between her fingers and leaned back in his chair. "I have an assignment for you. There is a small, but powerful military group. They have stolen importance documents about the Alliance that I want. They disappear underground whenever the regular unit's attempts to destroy them. I've decided to crush them by eliminating their leader. His name is Commander Hans Zurich. Intelligence indicates he is currently in South Africa. I am sending you there. You know what to do."  
"Yes sir."   
"The documents will be stolen by a rival organization, OZ will have nothing to do with it." She nodded. He stood up. "I will be leaving for Brussels to attend the annual Romeffeleur Chief Executives meeting. We will both be back in a week. I wish you luck, because I don't tolerate failure." She stood as well and saluted him. "I never fail."   
"Of course." He slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her. His slid up to her neck and gently stroked the side of her throat. She pushed him away.   
"I advise we don't do anything in here. Someone could come in here anytime"  
He nodded. She was right, she was always right. It annoyed him sometimes. "Very well then, I will see you on Friday."  
  
Une sighed and collapsed into her chair. She was confused. The more she sees of him, the less she thinks she knows. She was not certain how she felt towards him or how he felt towards her. They are physically attracted to each other, that's for sure. But love? Une snorted softly. She hated the man, loving him is out of the question. They will be together for a few months, a year at the most, and than each will go back to their respective roles. Meanwhile, she wouldn't be able to resist his charms even if she tried so she might as well enjoy it. Treize is a complex man. He has great strength and almost wild passion, but they are bound by his pride and honor so he rarely displays them. That makes him very interesting and intriguing because she will always have no idea what he is capable of. However, he IS her enemy. Is sleeping with him a blemish on her honor? She groaned. All these questions are making her head spin and she is nowhere near an answer. I will think about it when I get back. She promised herself.   
"Noin!"  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
"Take care of the paperwork here. I am leaving on a mission."  
  
Treize tried to listen as Duke Dermail droned on about the foundation's finances. I must try to limit the speaking time of each person at the next meeting. Our finances are fine so why make a big speech about it? " Lord Treize!" Treize snapped back into reality. "My apologies, I didn't hear what was being said." Duke Dermail shot him an irritated look. He was not use to being ignored. "I said that your relationship with Colonel Une is very controversial in OZ. Surely it is not behavior fitting for a commander." Treize raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. He had expected the rumors to leak to the Romeffelur Foundation, but not this quickly. He cast a quick glance around the room. Ah! Chief Engineer Tubourov. The sly old man was sitting at the other end of the table. He is known to dislike Treize and Une. Treize knows that there are soldiers in OZ that act as spies for Tubourov. That would at least explain Duke Dermail's comment. Treize smiled. "There is nothing between me and Colonel Une."  
Dermail gaped. "But all the soldiers-"  
"They heard nothing more than rumors. No one has any evidence that would indicate I had violated any rule of conduct. How dare you accuse me of such a dishonorable act with no proof other than a few fabricated lies?   
Dermail shifted uneasily in his seat.  
" Let me remind you that the aristocracy has often been the target of baseless rumors. I will overlook this incident, but I hope such false accusations will not be brought up again. " His eyes swept his transfixed audience before resting on Tubourov. The Engineer gulped and tried to make himself invisible. "I suggest that you find more reliable sources of information Duke Dermail." Treize added softly. He stood and bowed slightly. "The rest of this meeting does not concern me. I will take my leave." Murmurs of admiration broke out from the executives seated at the table as Treize swept out of the room  
Duke Dermail bowed his head, his face flushing with anger. Treize Kushrenada, I will get you for this!  
  
"Treize-sama, you performed fabulously!" Treize turned. "Dorothy, it's not very lady like to listen to other people's conversations." Treize said in a stern voice, but he was smiling. Dorothy latched onto his arm. "Grandfather is furious. What do you plan to do?"   
"I will be ready for them. Will you help me?"  
Her eyebrows drew together. "You are not going to hurt him are you?"  
"No, of course not. I just need to scare him. Fear and respect are two elements that have to be balanced perfectly to achieve absolute power." He gently shook his arm loose from her grasp. "I have to be going now. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Wait! Is it true what they said about you and Lady Une?"  
Treize winked at her. "That is my secret."  
  
Thrashing through the forest and driving on extremely bumpy roads does NOT serve to improve one's temper. Une was seriously tempted to blow a trail through the jungle with dynamite, but that would certainly blow her cover. Even the paperwork that had been left on her desk sounds like heaven. However, her efforts did pay off. She located their base deep in the jungle, in a valley hidden by mountains. The commando unit she brought with her successfully disabled the base's security. Une gave orders for her soldiers to plant explosives around the base before slipping off to complete her mission.   
  
She located the commander's headquarters and easily slipped past the sleeping guards. She smirked. Lousy security! She made her way to the commander's office and pushed open the door.   
"I told you that I was not to be disturbed tonight!" Growled the man bending over his desk without looking up.   
"It's very rude of you not to personally greet Lord Treize Kushrenada's representatives."  
His head snapped up and he leapt to his feet. "Who are you?!"   
Une smiled and brought her gun up to point at his head. "Let's just say that you should be careful of who you cross. But I think that piece of advice comes a little too late to safe you."   
Suddenly, the commander struck a button on the control panel in front of him. The room was immediately filled with thick smoke. Une swore as she lost sight of her quarry. There is only 2 exit from this room. The door and the windows. She quickly locked the door to prevent any guards from barging in. There was the sound of glass breaking to her right. Une ran in the general direction of sound and jumped out the broken window. Rolling to her feet, she sighted Zurich running for his life across the lawn. She fired two quick shots at his back and he dropped to the ground. She walked forward cautiously and shot a few bullets beside him to make sure he is dead. Satisfied, she pulled the documents out of his jacket and flicked on her communicator. "Colonel Une here, withdraw all troops and send an aircraft to pick me up. Detonate the explosives once we are out of range." She looked up into the night sky. She is one more step closer to having her revenge on the Alliance and one more step closer to being free from Treize.  
  
Treize sunk deeper into his bath with a content sigh. He had caused quite a stir at this year's Romeffeleur Foundation meeting. He gave a small chuckle, Duke Dermail will not be head of the Foundation for much longer. He knows that the majority of the foundation members support him. Dermail will either abdicate very soon from the pressure. Or, the more likely possibility. He will try to kill his opponent. Treize already has a plan to deal with Dermail, he will need to discuss it with Lady Une when she returns. He frowned slightly as his thoughts turned to Lady Une. She is an unusual woman to say the least. She had joined him only because she wanted revenge against the alliance for what they did to her family. To her, he was a mere stepping stone in her quest to reach her goal. He had saved her from certain death at the hands of the Alliance. She was bound to him by honor, but it doesn't mean that she liked him. His feelings towards her are very mixed. He felt something for her that goes beyond physical desire. Why worry about such trivial matters? Everything will be revealed sooner or later. Give it time Kushrenada.   
  
"Lady Une, you are back."   
"Yes sir."   
Treize has always had an uncanny ability to know it's her without ever looking up. Une walked over to stand behind him near the edge of the marble bath. The water came halfway up Treize's muscular chest, his arms rested on the edge of the bath. She had never noticed before, but her position above him gave her a very... interesting view of his body. The clarity of the water made it possible to see below the waterline. Une flushed and tore her eyes away from the bath. She reached into her jacket and took out some paper. "Here are the documents that you wanted, Treize-sama. There were a few complications, but the mission went successfully." He nodded. "Put them on the table, I will take a look at them later." Une did as she was told before kneeling down besides him. She stripped off her gloves and placed her hands on his shoulder, gently massaging the taut muscles. Treize sighed softly, one of his hands reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I missed you, Ann." Her hands froze on his shoulders.   
"Don't call me that Excellency."   
He twisted his face around to look at her. "Why not? It's been 2 years since the fall of your kingdom. No one knows that you are still alive."  
"I will be Lady Une until I am free from the Alliance."  
"And from me. You are living in the past. Revenge will not bring back what you have lost. Have you ever thought about what you would do after you have your revenge?"  
Her expression hardened. "That doesn't concern you because I will have killed you by then."  
Treize smiled. "That's what you said to me the first time I met you. I still do not believe it. You don't tell your victims are you have in store for them."  
"I owe you this much for saving my life. But you destroyed my kingdom's army. You and your mobile suit units were directly responsible for the fall of my kingdom to the Alliance.  
"You must hate me."  
"I do."  
Treize stood up, water cascading down his muscular frame. "Yet, you still can't control your own feelings towards me. I suppose that makes you as weak as I am." She did not reply as he pulled her down with him onto the marble tiles.  
  
Lady Une woke up, cursing her own weaknesses. Treize was already gone, probably to his morning target practice. His words last night had stung, but she was not able to reply because everything he said was true. She burned with hatred for how lightly he referred to the fall of her country, but was still unable to resist him. Treize brought out feelings from deep within her heart that she thought she had vanquished years ago. Her normally steel-hard will and composure crumbles to dust before him. He knows that she is not capable of killing him. He could do anything to her and get away with it.   
There was no doubt about it. She was in love in the damned man.  
It would have been okay to fall in love with anyone except Treize. Unfortunately, her heart doesn't listen to her brain. Une splashed some cold water on her face as she tried to decide what to do. I might be in love in him. But does he feel the same for me? Am I nothing more than another woman to him, something to be toyed with and thrown away? With a sigh, she dried her face with a towel and got dressed.   
  
As she buttoned the last button on her uniform, a strong pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind her pulling her against a tall and firm body. Treize ran a idle hand through her hair. "You are beautiful." He spun her around to face him. "Yet you won't let me touch your soul. You have been keeping distance between up, if not physically, at least mentally. I saw it clearly last night. Tell me why."   
"I am leaving myself a path out. I don't want to get too attached."  
Treize raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you are not sure that you will stay with me? That you might leave?" He gave a light laugh. "There are many girls in this world that would give anything to be in your position."  
"Then go to those girls instead. I won't make myself a slave for money and power."  
Treize's blue eyes narrowed slightly in frustration. "What more could you want? I have given you everything that you could possibly desire.  
"You are a poor judge of dreams. You had not given me the most precious thing in the world."  
"And what would that be?"  
Une raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Love. A permanent place in a man's heart. It ensures that a woman will never be forgotten or betrayed by the one she loves."  
There was a deafening pause as the meaning of Une's words sunk in. The unspoken question hung in the air. Treize was stunned for a moment. Floods of emotions that was kept lock away bursted out. He did love her, he realized, it was just buried too deeply for him to have thought of before. But the part of his mind that was pure logic prevented him from saying anything. She is a creature that is lower than you, yet she demands that you bow down to her. Your pride and honor is at stake Kushrenada, you can't let a petty emotion like love ruin you. Love is for the weak. She is your tool, your creation. She is nothing. Treize drew a deep breath. He forced his face back into the cool unbreakable mask he always wore and turned upon Une with a mocking smile. "Love? How can you think that I feel such a thing for you? You are hardly worthy. You are not an aristocrat and hold no rank or estates that can match mine. I have never loved any woman in my life. You are no exception."  
Une showed no emotion even though she could feel her heart breaking inside her. "I understand sir." With a bow, she walked past him towards the door.   
"Stop! Where do you think you are going?"  
Une stopped as she was commanded. "I am leaving."  
"What!"  
She turned slightly. "I am not a whore. I won't live with a man that sees nothing more than my body"  
Treize strode forward and seized her wrist, his eyes flashing with the light of flames. "You are mine!"  
Une's eyes were as cold as deep winter ice. "Let me go General, or the Romeffeleur Foundation will hear of this." For a second, they glared at each other, fire against ice. With a sudden burst of strength, Une tore herself free and stormed out the door. Treize stared at the open door where she disappeared, ignoring the astonished cries of the servants as she shoved past them. He didn't expect, didn't want her to leave. "Damn it!" Treize brought his fist down on the table which shook under the impact. A single rose fell from the table. Treize glanced at it before viciously crushing the delicate petals with the heel of his boot.   
  
"Treize-sama!" Dorothy enthusiastically greeted him from the screen of the vid-com.  
"Dorothy, how are you?"  
"Fine, thanks. But you look pale Cousin, have you been ill?"  
Treize winced inwardly at the question. It has been 2 months since Lady Une left. They haven't seen each other since then. Missions and reports were carried to the respective officers by their subordinates. He missed her terribly. The nights were long and lonely. He often woke up dreaming of her only to find no one besides him. The days are not much better. He had no one to talk to or to discuss his newest battle technique. He started to see the imperfection in the girls that always surrounded him. There was always something wrong about each one of them. They no longer satisfied him. Luckily, there was a lot of work to be done so he was rarely along with his thoughts. However, when he has time to think, he remembers the mixture of sadness and cold rage on her face as she banged out of his bedroom. Even though he never have regrets about his actions, he was starting to have second thoughts about his words to Lady Une. More than a few times, he had picked up a pen to write her a letter of apology or to order her to come back. But doing either would make him admit that he was wrong. That was below his dignity. He would be the laughing stock of the entire aristocracy. So he had remained indecisive.  
Treize tuned his mind back to Dorothy. "No, I have just been working hard."  
She smiled. "I hope you have time to come to the Fiore ball this year. It would be a pity for you to miss it."  
"What is your Grandfather planning to do to me?"  
"I'm not too sure, " she admitted, "I saw a plan of the ballroom on his desk and a strange looking man came by yesterday. He looked like a professional killer."  
Treize smiled wryly. " 'Assassination by unknown party', it's the oldest trick in the book. I thought Duke Dermail would come up with something more imaginative."  
"So you are coming."  
"Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint the Duke. Can I count on your help?"  
"You know you always can."  
"Good. I will see you at the ball." Treize flicked off the vid-com. My little war with Duke Dermail is coming to an end. I will need someone reliable with me to face him at the ball. There is only one choice. He snapped his fingers and a servant came forward. "Tell Colonel Une to return to Luxembourg at once. I have a mission for her."   
  
Lady Une stepped out of the limo and looked up at Treize's impressive mansion. The place that she had been avoiding for months. After how she acted, she was surprised that he didn't have her court-martialed. She wondered why he would call her back. "Colonel, his Excellency is waiting." The servant held the front door open patiently for her. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the double doors.  
  
Treize whirled around at the faint knock on his study door. A servant opened the door and Lady Une walked in. Absently, Treize waved a hand dismissing the servant, his gaze fixed on Une. There was a long silence as both of them were at loss to what they should say. Finally, Une stepped forward and bowed. "Greetings, Excellency. I hope you have been well." Treize breathed a silent sigh of relief. Her attitude towards him is cool, but not hostile. He allowed a small smile to touch his lips. "I am fine, thank you Colonel. I've asked you here today to give you a special mission. As you know, the Fiore ball is coming up. This year it will be hosted at Duke Dermail's mansion. I have been informed that Duke Dermail is planning an assassination attempt against me. It would be the perfect opportunity to prove that he has been trying to kill me. A few delicate accusations and I will be the head of the Romeffeller Foundation. Your job is to catch the assassin." He walked to his desk and brought back a folder. "This folder contains the plan of the mansion and the surrounding area. It also contains information on the possible assassin he could use." As he handed the folder to her, their fingers brushed ever so lightly together. Une's eyes darted to their hands before she snatched the folder from him. Treize pretended not to notice her odd behavior. "We will discuss the more detailed aspects of the plan tomorrow. Review the plans and report to me tomorrow at 2 o'clock."   
She gave him a quick salute before leaving the room.  
  
There is hope for us after all. Treize walked behind his desk and unlocked one of the drawers. He pulled out a small photograph of Lady Une and studied it carefully. When their hands had touched, he had caught the slightest glimpse of the old Une. Deep down inside her, he knew she still loved him. That glimpse of love made him want to embrace her and kiss her with everything his got, but he knew it would only destroy what is left of their relationship. He was caught in a dilemma. Seeing her again made him realize he could never let her go. Yet, he still couldn't work up the courage to give her an apology. What if she still rejects me? Wouldn't it be a waste of effort? He gently touched the face in the photograph. What should I do?  
  
The notes of a waltz floated through the air. Ladies dressed in silk and satin danced with men clad in richly decorated uniforms. The ballroom is alive with the chatter of the guests and the clink of wine glasses. On most nights, Treize would have been dancing with one of his acquaintances' daughter or talking to one of the respected members of the Foundation, but not tonight. Treize turned his attention to the corner of the ballroom. Lady Une stood there dressed as one of the security guards. She was not wearing her glasses and her hair was pulled into a ponytail so no one would recognize her. She stood in a dark corner of the room where she can see almost all everyone, but no one can see her. She was alert and scanning the crowd carefully.   
"Treize?" Barely suppressing a sigh of exasperation, Treize turned to the girls that are clinging to his arms. They seem to be distant relations to the octopus since he hadn't managed to pry them off him all evening. The one who spoke was Christina, if he remembered correctly. "Yes?"  
"My father said that I am old enough to be married this year." She purred, her hand creeping up to his chest, playing with the gold chains hanging from his dress uniform. "He hopes to find a suitable husband for me." Preferably a rich and powerful one. Like me. "There are many good young man out there, he doesn't have to be a leading member of the Romeffeler Foundation." Treize replied coolly, pushing her hands away from his chest. She looked slightly disappointed, but drew back anyway. Marriage. For once, Treize was glad he has no parents or he would have been married to some mindless, spoiled, brat years ago. There are women that he likes, but none that he would be willing to spend his entire life with. He is already 23 and a bachelor while most aristocrats are married by the time they are 20. There has been increasing pressure from fellow aristocrats for him to choose a bride. Many families wanted to join their family with the powerful Kushrenada and Catalonia family to gain influence in the Foundation. Treize was not without admirers with his good looks and charming manners. Maybe too many admirers. However, now is not the time to worry about that.   
  
Treize looked up as Duke Dermail and Enginner Tubourov approached him. "Duke Dermail," Treize bowed slightly, "Your party is magnificent as usual."  
"Thank you Duke Kushrenada. I am glad you could attend. I heard you have been busy lately. Especially after your favorite Colonel resigned from her position."  
Treize's temper flared, but he merely smiled. "I am afraid you are mistaken, she did not resign. I only temporarily reassigned her to a different base because she was most needed there."  
"Siberia is hardly a very important base."  
"I am in charge of all military operations Duke. I will decide what is best. But perhaps you could enlighten me on the so-called "mobile dolls" you have ordered Tubourov to build. I heard that they destroyed 2 Alliance military buildings when your engineer lost control of them. Only by using money from the Foundation treasury as bribes had you been able to cover it up."  
Duke Dermail turned red in the face. "You little bastard!" He hissed under his breath. One hand reached into his coat. Treize's hand was already on his sword hilt. "If you play with fire, you will get burned. The blade I wear isn't just for decoration." Dermail froze, his eyes locked with Treize's. He glared at him for a moment trying to figure out who will be faster if weapons are drawn. Tubourov has ran off like the coward he is, not waiting to be caught in the crossfire. Treize waited for Dermail to move. If Dermail attacks first, Treize will have the right to kill him. He tensed, waiting to spring.  
  
Lady Une pulled one of her gun loose from its holster and thumbed the safety off as he watched the two men. She waited nervously. Treize had warned her not to fire unless he is in mortal danger. By then, she is afraid, he would already be dead. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of metal. She turned quickly and brought her gun to bear on the shadow behind her. She saw the flash of metal again. Gun metal. There was a twin BAM! as two guns fired at once. Lady Une felt the bullet whistle by her and strike the pillar behind her with a resounding crunch. The guard toppled forward, his gun skittering across the marble tiles. The entire room erupted into chaos.  
  
Treize whirled around when he heard the gun shots, barely ducking the slash of a dagger. His sword leaped into his hand to sliced upwards in a flashing arc. A guard screamed as his shoulder was cut open. The crowd around him was panicking. Everyone was dashing for the doors (including Dermail). However, the guards only attacked him and no one else. What's going on?!!! Treize had no more time to think as he was set upon by 4 guards at once. There were too many people for them to get a clear shot of Treize with a gun so they got close to him and attacked him with daggers. Once all the people clear out, they will start shooting. Treize backed towards the pillars and tables at the edge of the ballroom. That will at least give him some cover.   
  
Lady Une pulled herself behind a stone pillar as shots exploded all around her. She stepped out from behind her shield and fired half a dozen shots before ducking back again. I can't keep this up. It's 1 against 10. Most of the guest had escaped. She could hear some fighting in the distance, but she can't pinpoint the exact location. I hope Treize got out safely. Une pushed a switch letting the empty ammunition cartridge drop out and shoving a new one in. She armed the gun with a click and waited for a new wave of enemy fire.  
  
Treize has his back to the wall, his rapier flicking out in a vicious circle dealing death to anyone who came within range. Already, 4 guards lay dead around him and more than a few are injured. "You idiots!" Came a voice from outside of his range of vision. "Get away from him and shoot with your guns! Quit playing games!" Treize threw himself down as a gunfire spatter into the wall above him. Rolling to his feet, he dashed forward, gun fire following on his heels and dove behind a overturned table. Very graceful Kushrenada. He thought sarcastically. Taking a moment to gain his breath, he ran flung himself behind a pillar.  
  
There was a mummer of voices and a lull in the firing. Une wiped the sweat from her forehead and strained to hear what was being said. "What do you mean you can't hit her? If you can't get her to come out, blow her out!" Yelled a man. A moment later, half a dozen grenade landed beside her. "Oh shit!" Une only managed to get half a dozen steps away from the grenades before they exploded, hurtling flames and debris into the air. Une was violently thrown from her feet. She covered her head with her hands as pieces of the ceiling dropped around her.  
  
Treize grabbed onto the pillar for balance as a tremendous explosion shook the ground beneath him. The air was filled with thick smoke that made his eyes smart. No one can see me in this smoke. Treize walked swiftly towards what he hope is the direction to one of the doors.   
  
Une groaned as she shoved a large piece of the ceiling off her legs. Whoever made these grenades is crazy. It has the power of an atomic bomb. She flexed her limbs experimentally. Even though she is a bit bruised and scratch, nothing seemed to be broke. The smoke was so thick that she could only see a few feet in front of her. She picked up her gun and checked to make sure it was undamaged. Satisfied, she moved quickly and silently towards the nearest exit. Hopefully, she will be gone before anyone can see her. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder from behind her. Une reflexively whirled around leaped backwards.   
"Easy there! It's me."   
"Treize!" She had never seen the General worse for wear. His expensive uniform was covered with dust and splattered with fresh blood. There were rips in his clothing as well as on his face.   
"Shhhhh." Treize placed a finger to her lips. "Do you know where the door is?"  
She nodded silently. "You are injured." She whispered pointing to the bloodstains.   
Treize smiled grimly. "It's not my blood."   
"Lord Treize Kushrenada. Colonel Une." Both of them froze as a voice penetrated the thick smoke. They both recognized it as the one that had been giving all the orders. "I know you are both still alive. Throw away your weapons and come out now. There is no point in waiting for your soldiers to rescue you. I have cut all of the communication in this mansion and the nearest town is hours away." Treize gestured to Une to keep on moving. "You must be wondering why I am after you." The voice continued even though it got no reply. "I have nothing personal against either of you. I admire your military achievements Lord Kushrenada, in fact, I learned many of my own techniques from your strategies. However, you crossed my family. Surely you remember commander Zurich who you personally ordered assassinated. My name is Hancov Zurich and I am his brother. It is such a pity to destroy you and your colonel. I always admire great minds like my own. But blood must be paid with blood. Duke Dermail is a fool; he was the perfect puppet. He hired me to kill you and gave me authority to arrange the security as I pleased to carry out my plans. It was easy to replace his guards with my own soldiers. My plan worked out beautifully. I will kill you sooner or later, whether it is done the easy way or the hard way is up to you." He sounded proud and boastful.   
"He is crazy." Muttered Lady Une under her breath. "But there should be a window up ahead."   
"Hurry!" Treize hissed as the smoke started to dissipate.   
  
The guard they ran into was as surprised as they were. He gave a startled cry a moment before Treize killed him with a swift thrust of his sword. But the damage was done. Too fast for Une to react, gunfire exploded close to her. She was suddenly thrown to the ground. Military training paid off as she brought her gun up and fired at the guard again and again, her bullets hitting the mark every time. He screamed as he toppled to the floor, dead. "Treize, please be alright." Blood was running down the aristocrats' back in a dark stream, staining his blue uniform black. He had taken the bullet meant for her.   
"It's nothing." Treize said through gritted teeth. Lady Une looked around and noticed the bar near them, the counter is made from metal, it will have to do. "Can you walk?"   
"Yes."   
  
She helped him up and half walked, half dragged him over behind the counter. Desperation gave her strength and they moved quickly even though it felt like hours to her. She tore off pieces of her uniform and pressed them to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Her knowledge of medicine is limited, she could only do so much. She ducked as a barrage of bullets flew over her head. She popped over the top of the counter to return fire, not daring to think how long her ammunition could last. The metal counter was taking a pounding from the endless rounds of gunfire and would soon give out. Bottles exploded above them showering them with glass. Treize lifted his head, she was sure he could see the situation even better than she could.   
"Enough! Stop shooting!" He yelled. The gunfire ceased.   
"Are you ready to surrender?" Came Zurich's voice.  
"Never. It is 20 against 2. These are unfair odds. How can you deem it honorable to fight like this?"  
"What solution do you propose?"  
"Hancov Zurich. I challenge you to a duel. Winner take all." Une gasped in surprise. But Treize gave her a warning look.  
Hancov chuckled. " Very well, I accept. We will each have a gun with one bullet." A black pistol was thrown over the counter and landed at their feet. "Come out when you are ready."   
"Treize, you can't be serious!"  
"This is the only way."  
"He will cheat!"  
"It is a chance I'll have to take. It will guarantee that one of us will make it out alive. When they are all concentrating on me, you make a run for the window. It is only 25 meters away. With my help, you will have a 70% chance of making it."  
"What will you do?"  
Treize stroked the handle of his rapier. "I will be distracting them."  
"You will die!"  
"It will be worth the sacrifice."  
"If one of us have to go, let me go. You are injured. You have no chance against him!"  
"He won't fight you. He will only fight the person he considers to be equal in rank to himself. My decision has been made." He picked up the gun. There was silence. Treize turned to her, his usually hard blue eyes soft and shimmering with emotions. "Please get out of this alive. I love you." The words were spoken so quietly that Une barely heard them. With a strangled sob, she reached for him. But Treize stood and drew out of her reach.   
  
Hancov smirked as Treize walked from behind the counter. The General's steps were a bit shaky, but he held his head proudly and his eyes burned with fire. Facing Hancov, Treize got the first good look of his enemy. Hancov was tall and muscular. He had sharp green eyes and light blond hair. A scar that ran across his cheek marred his handsome face. His thin lips was curved in a confident smile. Treize stopped half a dozen paces from Hancov. The smoke and dust has disappeared giving both men a good view of their targets. Hancov pulled out a piece of silk and threw it into the air. They watched it carefully as it floated towards the ground. The silk barely touched the ground when both men fired. Treize was fast, faster than Hancov had anticipated. He swore as the bullet tore through his shoulder. Hancov fired again, his second bullet finding it's mark before Treize was on him. The gun was stuck from his hands. They both fell to the ground, swinging at each other with their fists. Their strengths are nearly equal so they wrestled on the ground, neither gaining an advantage. The guards could not shoot for fear of hitting their own commander. However, the blood flowing from Treize's shot wounds drained his energy. For a single second, his grip on Hancov weakened. Hancov threw him aside and gave a cry of triumph as his hands closed on his pistol.   
  
There was a single shot.   
  
Hancov stared in amazement at the blood that stained his jacket. His eyes dimmed as he collapsed onto the ground. Treize slowly turned his head. Lady Une stood with a still smoking gun in her hands. So we shall die together too. Treize thought as a guard raised his rifle.   
  
The gun exploded into a million pieces. The guard soon followed it as he was struck multiple times by bullets. Zechs and a company of OZ soldiers dashed into view. Help has arrived.   
  
"Good afternoon Colonel." The attendant at the greeted Lady Une with a pleasant smile.  
Lady Une nodded politely. "How is Lord Treize today?"   
"He is awake. The doctors say that the bullets caused no permanent damage and he is healing quickly. He had asked to see you."  
"Thank you." Une walked down the hall until she came to room #93. Opening the door, she discovered Treize surrounded by a ring of adoring female nurses. Seeing Lady Une, he waved the nurses off. They gave her jealous and envious looks as they walked out.   
"I see that you are recovering very nicely your Excellency." Une commented giving a sideways look at the nurses. Treize gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "I hope you are not angry."  
"Not at all. I am here to tell you that the assassination attempt has been investigated. All of the assassins have been captured and the organization broken up. They await your judgment. Duke Dermail, unfortunately, has escaped unharmed. My apologizes, your Excellency. It is my fault that your plan was not carried out."  
"On the contrary, I can not be more pleased with the result."   
Une gave him a puzzled look. "Sir?"  
"I may have lost my chance to gain power, but I gained your love. To me, that is far more important than any title or position. It is far more important than my pride or honor. I was wrong, love does not weaken a man, it gives him strength. I hope you can forgive me."  
"There is no need to apologize. You saved my life not once, but twice. I can never pay back what I owe you." She murmured.  
"You owe me nothing. Your love is all I ever wanted. I can see what is in your heart. I just hope you can see what is in mine." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Stay with me. Forever."  
"Treize..." She murmured, speechless.   
The next instance, he had pressed his lips to her own in a gentle kiss. No words were necessary to show the feelings they both felt.   
"Treize, I will never leave, because my heart belongs to you."  
  
For even the deepest hate can be conquered by love.  
  
Phew! This turned out a lot longer than I expected. I've been really busy lately so it took a while. Hope it was worth the wait. My apologies to those people who wanted another lemon. Maybe I will write a shorter story attached to the first two for those hentai people. ^_^  
  
  



End file.
